parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Finding Dennis" - Part 9 - "Misfit Are Friends, Not Food"
Cast (Remake) * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Marlin * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Coral * Phantasm (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) as Barracuda * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo * Various Characters as Various Fishes *Mother Pig (Merrie Melodies) as Mother Fish *The Piglets (Merrie Melodies) as Guppies *The Kids (Dennis the Menace) as Other Fish Students *Robin (Young Justice) as Phil (Tad's Dad) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) *Ralphie as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) *Boneyard Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Mr. Johanson *TJ Detweiler (Recess) as Tad *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Pearl *Human Pinocchio (Pinocchio: The Series) as Sheldon *Elsa (Frozen) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish *Bart (The Simpsons) as Sponge Bed Guppy *Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Mr. Ray *Kayley (Quest For Camelot) as Kathy *The Scuba Divers as Itself * Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Dory * Syndrome (The Incredibles) as Bruce * Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) as Chum * Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Anchor * Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring) as Blenny, The Worried Fish Transcript SYNDROME: Right, then. The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge... SYNDROME, SA'LUK AND ABIS MAL: singing Misfits are friends, not food! ALL THREE (SYNDROME, SA'LUK AND ABIS MAL): singing Though we have long sharp teeth, We're nice villain underneath, We know that misfit are friends, not food ABIS MAL: spoken Well, sometimes you know. ALL THREE (SYNDROME, SA'LUK AND ABIS MAL): singing Sure we could eat ya whole, But we have self-control, We know that misfit are friends, not food. FRED: spoken I'd like to be your friend! SYNDROME: singing The stress of life in the ocean, Will lead to emotional eating SA'LUK AND ABIS MAL: singing Yes it will SYNDROME: singing When you need help gettin' through it, And kelp just won't do it, Don't start feeding ALL THREE (SYNDROME, SA'LUK AND ABIS MAL): singing Swim to our meeting, Oh yes, we've seen the light, Each day we fight the fight, To curb our appetite, And change our attitude SYNDROME, SA'LUK AND ABIS MAL: singing Misfit are friends ABIS MAL: Misfits are food SYNDROME AND SA'LUK: singing Nope! SYNDROME, SA'LUK AND ABIS MAL: singing Misfit are friends, not food! SA'LUK: Except stinkin' sheeps. ABIS MAL: Sheeps! Yeah, they think they're so cute! "Hey, look at me. I'm a flippin' little Bo Peep! Let me flip for 'ya! Ain't I a something?" SYNDROME: Right, then. Today's meeting is step 5, 'BRING A MISFIT FRIEND'. Now do you all have your friends? SA'LUK: Got mine. JERRY: with freezes TIANA: Hey there! SYNDROME: How 'bout you, Abis Mal? ABIS MAL: Oh, um, I seem to have misplaced my, uh, friend. SYNDROME: 12 seconds later, Jerry runs off of submarine That's all right, Abis Mal. I had a feeling this would be a difficult step, you can help yourself to one of my friends. ABIS MAL: Oh, thank you, mate. A little guy for Abis Mal, eh? SYNDROME: I'll start the testimonies. Hello, my name is Syndrome. SA'LUK AND ABIS MAL: Hello, Syndrome. SYNDROME: It has been three weeks since my last misfit, on my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup. ABIS MAL: You're an inspiration to all of us. SA'LUK: Ahem. Amen. SYNDROME: Right, then. Who's next? TIANA: Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! SYNDROME: Yes, the little Sheila down the front. TIANA: Woo-hoo! SYNDROME: Come on up here. TIANA: Hi. I'm Tiana. SYNDROME, SA'LUK AND ABIS MAL: Hello, Tiana. TIANA: And, uh, well, I don't think I've ever eaten a misfit. ABIS MAL: Hey, that's incredible. SYNDROME: Good on 'ya, Micheal! TIANA: Whew! I'm glad I got that off my chest. SYNDROME: All right, anyone else? Hello, how 'bout you, mate? What's your problem? FRED: Me? I don't have a problem. SYNDROME: Oh. Okay... SYNDROME, SA'LUK AND ABIS MAL: Denial. SYNDROME: Just start with your name. FRED: Okay. Uh, hello. My name is Freddie. I'm a character-- ABIS MAL: A character? Really?! SYNDROME: Go on, tell us a joke! ABIS MAL: Ooh! I love jokes! FRED: Actually I do know one that's pretty good. There was this mollusk and he walks up to a sea cucumber. Normally, they don't talk, sea cucumbers, but in a joke, everyone talks. So the sea mollusk says to the cucumber... DENNIS: Daddy! FRED: Dennis! ABIS MAL: Dennis! Ha ha ha! Dennis! I don't get it. SYNDROME: For a character, he's not that funny. FRED: No, no, no, no. He's my son. He was taken by these divers. TIANA: Oh my, you poor kid. ABIS MAL: Humans. Think they own everything. SA'LUK: Probably american. SYNDROME: Now there is a father looking for his little boy. FRED: Ugh! What do these markings mean? SYNDROME: I never knew my father! sobs ABIS MAL: Aw, come here. SA'LUK: Group hug. ABIS MAL: We're all mates here, mate. FRED: I can't read human. TIANA: Well then we gotta find a misfit who can read this. Hey, look. Thieves! FRED: No, no, no, Tiana! TIANA: Guys, guys! FRED: No, Princess! TIANA: That's mine! Give it to me! Gimme! Oww! FRED: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay? TIANA: Ow, ow, ow. FRED: I'm so sorry. TIANA: You really clocked me there. Am I bleeding? FRED: Ohh... TIANA: Ow, ow, ow. SYNDROME: Tiana, are you okay...? Oohh. Oohh, that was good. SA'LUK AND ABIS MAL: Intervention! SYNDROME: Just a bite! SA'LUK: Hold it together, mate! ABIS MAL: Remember, Syndrome, fish are friends, not food! SYNDROME: FOOD! FRED: Tiana, look out! SYNDROME: I'm havin' fish tonight! ABIS MAL: Remember the steps, mate! The steps! SYNDROME: Just one bite! chase Fred and Tiana running away open the door and slams close it SYNDROME: G'day! FRED AND TIANA: Aaaaaaaah! SYNDROME: Arrrr! crashes into the door and faints onto the floor FRED: There's no way out! There's got to be a way to escape! TIANA: Who is it? FRED: Princess, help me find a way out! TIANA: Sorry, you'll have to come back later. We're trying to escape. FRED: There's gotta be a way out! TIANA: Look, here's something! 'ESSS-CA-PE'! I wonder what that means. It's funny, it's spelled just like the word 'escape'. FRED: Let's go! SYNDROME: Here is Brucie! FRED: Wait a minute...you can read?! TIANA: I can read? That's right, I can read! FRED: Well, then here. Read this now! SA'LUK: He really doesn't mean it, y'know! He never even knew his father! ABIS MAL: Don't fall off the wagon! FRED: Oh no, it's blocked! SA'LUK: No, Syndrome. Focus! ABIS MAL: Sorry about--this, mate! SA'LUK: He's really--a nice guy! FRED: I need to get that mask! TIANA: You want that mask? Okay. FRED: No, no, no, no, no, no! Quick grab the mask! SA'LUK: Oh no. Syndrome? SYNDROME: What? gasps Swim away! Swim away! TIANA: Aw, is the party over? chomps exploding fireworks expect Fred and Tiana gasps JANE PORTER: Nice. Category:Finding Nemo Transcripts Category:Finding Dennis Scenes Category:Kronk Pepikrankenitz Category:The Mizfitz Category:2004 Animated Films Category:2012 DVD Category:The Mizfitz's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Dragon Rockz